


The Olympus High Story

by LadyTempus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Percy, Multi, Other references to other books and shows, Rape, Sex, Top Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTempus/pseuds/LadyTempus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Percy Jackson AU story about Olympus High. </p><p>Jason is the star quarterback of Olympus High. He is in his junior year and everything is going great for him. He has wonderful family and friends that surround him. When a new kid named Perseus Jackson comes to Olympus High Jason is immediately taken by the boy's sea green eyes. What will happen when he gets to know the boy better?</p><p>Percy Jackson lost his parents when he was younger and he now lives with his disgustiing uncle Gabe, whom he can't escape. After moving for Gabe's job Percy is put into Olympus High. That is were he meets Jason Grace. At first meet Jason is nothing more than a friend while Percy tries to get through his home life. What will happen when Jason decides to come crashing into his life?</p><p>This IS a Jercy fanfic. It you don't like boyxboy don't read. All character rights go to their proper owners, for I also hint at other things I like to read or watch. This is the only time I will give credit, because I am too lazy to do at each beginning chapter and don't always remember what I referenced in the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Olympus High Story

Jason POV

Beep, beep, beep. I heard the most annoying sound in my life as I fumbled to untangle myself out of the blankets to make it stop. I fell out of bed making a loud thump and heard Thalia laugh in her room next to me as I reached up to finally stop the screeching noise. The sun was shining brightly in my window as I stood up and stretched. I went to the widow and opened the curtains. I let the warm sun hit my naked chest. It felt great as I stretched some more. Music started to bleed into my room from Thalia's. I rolled my eyes as Green Day popped on. I padded over too my closet and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a yellow shirt with Olympia's High School symbol, a Greek shield with two Xiphos's crossing over the shield. I put finished getting ready and left the room. I banged on Thalia's door and the music blasted my ears as she opened the door smiling. Her dark spiky hair was already done and she was dressed in a black shirt that had another band she liked, it was a new one called Peirce the Veil. I had stopped trying to keep up on her music preference long ago. She had grey skinny jeans on and her lip piercing was already in along with her gauges.

"Turn that crap off so we can go eat breakfast." She scowled, but in a playful way. We went through this routine every morning, the music was just always different.

"Three Days Grace is not crap," she said as she went back in and turned it off anyway by taking her I pod off the base. She plugged in her Monster headphones and hung them around her neck so that they had music coming out of them. We went down to the kitchen were mom was just getting done sitting the table.

"Hey Mom," I said. She smiled when she seen us. Technically Hera wasn't our mom, she was our step mom, when Dad remarried ten years ago. "Hey you two, where is Leo and Annabeth?" My younger half siblings. Leo was a seven year old terror. He was always getting into stuff and making a mess. The only thing he was good at was building things. For a seven year old he was great at it. Annabeth was a nine year old brainy act. She was smart, she had skipped grades so she was in seventh grade instead of fourth grade. She had made quite the jump. We suddenly heard a crash.

"I think that was Leo," Thalia said. "I'm guessing Annie has her head in a book still." Mom sighed.

"Jason can you please go get Leo and Thalia can you get Annabeth. I will go get your father." We all split. I went into Leo's room, which was in the basement to give him space to do his projects. I wouldn't really call it a basement, since it was like small apartment, besides the kitchen. Instead of a kitchen there was Leo's work space.

"Leo?"

"I'm good," I heard him say. There was pile of metal on the floor of his work space. He was covered in it. I laughed at him as I went to help him get out from underneath.

"Are you sure you are okay," I asked as I seen many pieces have sharp edges. I helped him up and we looked over his body. He was lucky that he didn't have any cuts. His clothes, however weren't that lucky and were torn.

"I am fine," he said. I nodded.

"Go get redressed and so we can go up for breakfast. Mom has waffles and eggs ready. His eyes lit up as the thought of food. He quickly got dressed in a pair of kayaks and orange shirt that had a dragon on it. We went upstairs. Everyone else, including Dad in his suit, was sitting waiting for us.

"I hope you and the room is alright after that crash," Mom chided Leo as we sat down. Leo smiled.

"The room and I are fine. No fires this time." Mom's eyes narrowed. After the time he set something on fire and almost caused the house to burn, Leo was banned to use fire.

"That isn't funny Leo. You could have killed everyone," Dad said. Leo looked down.

"Sorry."

"As long as you understand." Leo nodded.

"Alright," Mom said," we need to eat so you four aren't late for the first day of school and you aren't late honey." Dad was the CEO of the biggest airplane company internationally and also the biggest cruise line industry after his best friend died and left it to him until his son was old enough. No one said anything as we gobbled up the food. Leo finished first, no surprise there, and he went back down to finish getting ready. I was next.

"Thank you Mom," I said as I got up and put my dishes in the dish washer. She smiled.

"You are welcome." I went up to the bathroom that Thalia and I shared. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes stared back at me. Thalia and I shared our eye color from Dad, but it stops there. She looks more like our mom, while I take more after dad. I had blond hair and a little bit of a lighter complexion than she did. I brushed my teeth and sent a comb through my hair to tame it. I went back to my room to grab my book bag and my equipment bag for practice after school. I ran down stairs so that Thalia could take us all to school in our shared Jeep. Even though we were rich Mom and Dad had decided that she and I should share the Jeep until Thalia went to college. Dad was leaving by the time I got downstairs.

"Bye Dad." He turned and smiled.

"Bye Jason." He closed the door to the garage. Mom came in.

"There is practice after school today then?"

"Yes."

"Can I go to Piper's after school Mom," Annabeth asked. I was surprised to find that they were friends. The twelve and seven year old couldn't be any different. Piper was a child actor who often spoke her mind getting her into trouble. I shouldn't really talk. One of my best friends was a goth, the totally opposite of me, the starter quarterback.

"I will call Piper's mom just in case, but I doubt Aphrodite or Hephaestus will have a problem with it. I will call Thalia if there is a problem if you don't hear from her then just go with Piper." Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Leo came up now. He had his book bag and it looked stuffed to the brim. Mom put her hands on her hips.

"Leo Valdez Grace what do you have in your book bag?" His face turned red.

"Ummm." Mom went over and opened his bag. She spilled out the metal that I had found him under earlier.

"You march your butt downstairs right now, put this metal back and put your books in it. You better be back up here in five minutes so you don't make everyone late. If you do you are grounded you hear me." He nodded quickly. He knew grounding meant no working on his things. He rushed to put the metal back in the bag and downstairs. Thalia came by as he rushed past her. She snickered.

"Try to take his experiments to school with him again?" I laughed.

"Yep." Mom turned to Thalia.

"This is your last year of high school Thalia, don't get into trouble this year." I laughed. Thalia was always the rebellious one getting into trouble. Not anything bad like drugs or alcohol, but just acting out like a punk. She was fun to hang around with the majority of the time. It was every once and a while that she got on my nerves, especially with the feminist friends she hangs out with.

"I'll try." Mom put her hands on her hips again.

"You better. You already have the scholarship for archery. Don't mess it up at the end." Thalia just grinned. Leo came rushing back into the room. Mom held out her hand and Leo gave her the book bag. She opened it and smiled. She handed it back.

"Have a good day in school kids and be good." She kissed Leo and Annabeth on their cheeks. She hugged Thalia and I.

"Bye mom," we all said and hopped into the Jeep. Thalia plugged into her I pod into the aux cord to play her music.

"Really," Annabeth sighed. "I am trying to read." Thalia laughed.

"Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"I'm not the shotgun. Jason is," Annabeth retorted. Thalia shrugged.

"Same difference." Thalia must have been watching Supernatural again. We dropped off Leo first since his school was closest and then Annabeth. I decided to watch out the window while Thalia was singing to whatever song she had on. That is how I noticed the boy walking alongside the road. The reason he caught my attention was because, even though it was only 7:45, it was seventy something outside and he was wearing a long sleeve, blue shirt with black jeans. As we passed I was only able to tell that he had ebony, hair. As we pulled into the parking lot three minutes later I had already forgotten the boy. Thalia and I got out and headed to the school. Our friends were waiting for us, them and Thalia's girlfriend Reyna. Thankfully mom and dad both were cool with both Thalia and I being gay. I didn't have a boyfriend at the moment, however. The student body also didn't have a problem with gays, many couples were open here and it was great. This was a close school that everyone basically went here from elementary on. After all the years I had been going less than ten new people had come here and around six had left.

"Jace," my best friend Nico called out. I smiled as I noticed him and the others next to him, which included his boyfriend Will, his younger sister Hazel, and her boyfriend Frank.

"What up guys?"

"Ready for practice today," Frank asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ain't I always?" The four laughed. We walked into the hall to see it covered in silly string. It looks like the Stoll brothers had already started this year. I watched as Principle Athena was already on her war path too. The brothers would have made it so that the prank couldn't have made it back to them, but everyone including Principle Athena knew it was them. The Owl, we called her because of her glasses and personality.

"Owl's looking for blood," Katie came up to us saying. She was Travis Stoll's girlfriend.

"Would your boyfriend and his brother have anything to do with this," I asked. She gave me an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Jason." We all laughed.

"Hey babe," Travis came and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on the cheek. Connor was with his older brother.

"You two better be careful," Hazel said, "Owl's looking for blood as Katie so well put it. Your blood." The two brothers laughed.

"We have no idea what you are talking about Hazy," Connor said with an innocent smile. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get into trouble," I said "We don't need to lose you two for the team." They were very fast runners and they were good at catching and keeping a hold of the ball. They seemed to have sticky fingers in more ways than one. The thing was that they only did it to the people that deserved it.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard a voice I knew well. I smiled as I turned to find Luke with a grin on his face. He was the star runner in track and a friend.

"What up Luke?" We high fived. "Not much Jace buddy. It looks like the Stolls have been having fun though." I agreed. Thalia and Reyna reappeared as Thalia appeared next to Luke. He was her best friend.

"Hey Luke." He smiled.

"Hey Thals." She gave him a look that made us all laugh. She didn't like the name. Her friends Artemis, Zoe, and Bianca were with the two girls. They could be a handful. They believed in women rights and demanded to be respected and treated equal. Sometimes it was a pain because they went over board with it saying all men were evil. More so Zoe and Artemis. Bianca was better since she had her brother, Nico, and they got along really well.

"Did you here there is a new boy coming today" Luke asked. Him saying that made me think of the ebony haired boy again.

"No," Thalia said, "do you know who he is oh great one of information." Luke was also the guy to ask about anything and everything. The things he knew. I sometimes wondered how he got the information and then I thought better to ask.

"His name is Perseus Jackson. He just turned seventeen, meaning that he is a Junior, unlike us six." He was referring to Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, Reyna, Artemis, and himself, being all Seniors. "He lives with his uncle due to some unknown predicament. That is all I know unfortunately." That was a surprise, Luke usually knew more than that about people.

"That is basically nothing more than his surface information," Nico whined. "You usually know more than that." He mirrored my thoughts. Luke shrugged.

"Sometimes even I am limited." The warning bell rand then. Crap we had all been talking and none of us had made it to our new lockers to put or stuff in.

"Well gotta run," Luke said and left. The rest of the seniors quickly followed. The rest of us scattered to our classes. Thankfully Nico, and I had first class history together. Dr. Chiron was the teacher this year for us. He was a kind older man, who was patient, but still didn't take crap from his students. The bell rang and we were all seated. I didn't pay attention that much around me, besides talking to Nico about Dr. Who.

"Alright children," Dr. Chiron started the class. "Welcome to your first day of school. To start out with I will call attendance." I didn't pay much attention as he called names, which was why Nico had to bump me in the arm when my name was called.

"Here," I called. Chiron shook his head.

"I hope you pay more attention in class Jason." He moved on.

"Malcolm Harvell?"

"Here."

"Lily Hollins?"

"Here."

"Perseus Jackson?"

"Percy," a voice said from the back. I turned to see the boy I had seen earlier sitting in the back all to himself. The thing that pulled me to him was his eyes. They were a beautiful sea green. They looked a little dark, however, like there was a pain there. I was probably reading too much into it, since he gave me a lop sided grin as he caught me looking.

"Alright Percy then," Chiron said, but I was totally ignoring him as I started at Percy until Nico elbowed me. I turned to glare at him. He had a smile on his face.

"Okay, enough staring lover boy," he whispered.

"I am not in love with him." Nico just rolled his eyes. That was when Chiron started class. I missed his whole lecture thinking of the sea green eyes. When the bell rang I practically jumped out of my skin causing Nico to laugh with other students. I noticed Chiron shaking his head as I grabbed my books following Nico out. Percy had already left the room by the time it had taken me to pack up had disappeared down the hall.

"So it looks like you were crushing on the new student," Nico teased me. I growled at him.

"I said I wasn't." He smiled and raised his hands in surrender, then kept on talking.

"I got to admit he was H-O-T hot." I rolled my eyes. He seriously had to go there.

"Yes, fine that is true, but I haven't even talked to him yet so there can be no crush." This time Nico rolled his eyes. Whatever.

"Moving on," I said closing the conversation, "what class you got next?" He looked at his schedule.

"Um, geography with Mr. Atlas." I snorted, that guy always thought the world revolved around him.

"You?" I looked at my schedule to see.

"Math with, oh Styx, Ms. Sphinx." Nico grimaced. Ms. Sphinx was the worst teacher here. This school was one were we talked to teachers on a first named basis most of the time like Chiron. Ms. Sphinx however, was a witch and if you got a question wrong she gave you punishment of extra homework.

"It was nice knowing you pal." He saluted me and left. Well dang, I wonder what I did to deserve to be in her class. I hurried to it, knowing she hated late people. I spotted Hazel when I rushed in. I let out a sigh of relief. I was happy that she was here and quickly took the seat next to her as the bell rang.

"All right class let's get straight to it. I will pass out the attendance sheet, sign it and pass it around. If you don't sign it by the time it reaches me again then you will be marked as absent. Grab some notebook paper and let's start." I groaned internally. This was going to be a long year with Ms. Sphinx. When the bell finally rang we all quickly packed our stuff and rushed out of the room as quickly as possible. She had given us homework on the first day. What teacher does that?

"Well that was crap," I said to Hazel, who laughed. "How did we pull the short straw?"

"I guess we did something that put us in here." I just shook my head. I wondered if I went to the office if I could try and get another teacher. I was too lazy to actually do it though, so I would be stuck in here for the rest of the year.

"So Hazel, what's next for you?" 

"Art with Ms. Minerva." Definitely not having class with her. I do not do art. "What about you Jace?" I again took out my schedule to look at it, maybe I should have memorized it like Annie had suggested.

"Um, Chemistry with Mr. Daedalus." He was a good teacher, but sometimes hard to keep up with. It was like he expected us to already know this information. At least he was still better than Ms. Sphinx. Connor was in the class. I didn't know whether that was a blessing or a curse. I guess I would find out later as I sat near him. The bell rang then, before Connor or I could talk. Daedalus started the class with attendance and then moved on with the class.

"All right we will start with something fun and easy today. We are going to make elements with plastic pieces. We will be using the Lewis Dot structure. You and the person at your shared desks will be partnered for this task. I will hand out instructions and then will be around to check off each that you make." I inwardly groaned. I didn't like chemistry. Thankfully being with Connor today was a blessing, for he knew what he was doing and he played no pranks. Well that is what I thought until the bell rang. Basically all of us jumped, besides Connor who looked like he was trying not to smile. Instead of the regular bell sound it was a train horn that went off. Daedalus looked straight at Connor.

"Mr. Stoll you wouldn't have had anything to do with our new bell system would you?" Connor gave him an innocent look.

"I don't know why you would accuse me of such a thing." Daedalus sighed. I looked at my schedule real quick to see I had gym. I needed to run since the gym was on the other side of the school.

"Good luck Connor," I yelled at him. He better not get into trouble. Coach Ares would be furious. Since I was in a rush and I had looked back to Connor, I ran right into someone. I gave an oof sound and I heard a groan as the other person fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry," I said immediately even before I had looked who it was. When I did I froze for a moment. It was Perseus and he was holding his right side.

"Perseus I am sorry. Are you all right?" I bent down next to him as people scurried around us. He seemed to freeze for a second and then looked up with a bad boy grin.

"It's Percy and I am okay." I stood and held out a hand to help him up. He grabbed his book bag and let me help him.

"Man you are sturdy." I smiled at him.

"It helps when you are a football player." He nodded.

"Well do you know where the gym is?" He hesitated.

"Jason, Jason Grace and yes I do know. I was heading that way for class." I was happy that we were in the same gym class. So much so that I didn't care as much that I was in Ms. Sphinx class.

"Come on let's go before we are late. Coach Hermes is laid back, but Coach Ares can be a pain when you make him mad." We rushed to the gym and barley made it when the bell rang.

"Grace you are cutting it close," Coach Ares said as we entered.

"Sorry ran into Percy on the way here and then he didn't know where here was." Ares looked at Percy.

"Ah, the new kid, Perseus Jackson."

"Percy," Percy corrected him automatically. He must do it a lot. Ares scowled at him. Uh oh. It didn't look like Coach liked him. Hermes came up then and smiled at us. He was a fluttery guy that was always here and there. That is probably why he was the track coach.

"Hello. Don't worry about sourpuss here. Just follow Jason's lead and you should be fine." Percy smiled at him.

"Thank you." Percy was very polite. He followed me over to the wall to put our bags down.

"Alright listen up babies," Ares started, "get your uniforms on and then let's head outside." I noticed that Percy looked somewhat alarmed.

"Something wrong Percy?" He looked at me hesitantly.

"I have a skin problem and can only wear clothes that cover me." Huh, that was why he was wearing long sleeves. I brought him over to Hermes.

"Hermes." He turned to us.

"Yes?" I looked at Percy so he could explain.

"I have a skin problem that I can only wear clothes that fully cover me." Hermes gave him a puzzled look.

"What kind of skin problem?"

"I was in an accident as a child and much of my body is scarred. It is sensitive and I don't like people to stare." Hermes gave him a sympathetic look. I also felt bad about hearing this.

"I'll got get you a track uniform and you can wear that." He rushed off and quickly came back. He was so fast that we were able to change and only be a minute behind the rest. Percy had changed in the locker room bathroom. Everyone gave Percy a look when we came out and Ares gave him a glare.

"Why are you wearing that Jackson?"

"I gave it to him." Hermes said, "He has a medical needs to wear long sleeves." Ares didn't seem to like the answer, but since Hermes had said it was medical he took us outside. Luke, came over to us.

"Hey Jace, hello Percy." Percy smiled.

"Hello Luke." I frowned how did Luke know Percy? Sensing my confusion Luke laughed.

"Percy and I have Calculus together." Wow, so Percy was smart.

"Ah. That must be tough."

"Not as bad as you. Heard you and Hazy got the beast." He laughed. Percy gave us a confused look.

"The beast?"

"That is what we call Ms. Sphinx. She is the worst teacher here." Percy nodded and seemed lost in thought for a moment. He quickly shook his head as we entered the track field.

"Alright half with me and half with Twinkle Toes," Ares said. Percy, Luke, and I went with Hermes.

"Okay we are going to run some laps, I expect you to think of this as a race." I rolled my eyes. Of course he wanted this to be a race. Hermes was quite competitive. We all lined up, knowing that Luke was going to win this.

"Go." We ran and like we all knew Luke took front at a good and quick pace. What we didn't expect was that Percy quickly out ran him. I wasn't far behind Luke so I saw his shocked face and then determination to catch Percy. It didn't matter though, because as we ran Percy just seemed to get faster and faster pulling away from us. Everyone was shocked as we came around the field for our lap. Hermes's mouth was wide open. Luke was panting his hands on his knees, while Percy was barely breathing heavily.

"How did you do that," Hermes finally asked Percy. Percy shrugged.

"I like to run. It helps clear my head."

"So... you ... have... never...ran ... professionally...before," Luke gasped for air. Percy gave him a confused look.

"No, why would I?"

"You just out ran Luke," I said coming up to him, "He is our star runner at Olympus High and you beat him. You made him run so hard that he is panting and you don't seem that winded." Percy shrugged.

"I was just doing what Coach Hermes said to do." Percy clearly didn't understand what he had just done and didn't see the importance of it.

"Well Percy, how would you like to join track? Luke is in it along with many others I think you will like."

"No." His answer was immediate and blunt. I could tell from his body language he wanted nothing to do with track. I watched as Hermes didn't know how to respond after be told so straight forward. Luke went over and stood in front of Percy. It was then I noticed that Percy was taller and leaner than Luke.

"Why not?" Luke confronted. He wasn't handling this well. Percy crossed his arms and I could see his sea green eyes harden like ice.

"I said no. I do not want to run for sport. That is not what I think of as I run." With that Percy walked away leaving everyone stunned. 

"There is something with Percy," Luke said coming over to me. What did he mean by that?

Percy POV

I felt disgusted. I walked away from them. I hadn't told them the whole truth. I was hiding from all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a new story. I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
